Trunks (Future)
Trunks is the future son of Vegeta and Bulma. In his time, the Androids causing havoc so he went back in time, into the past to save Goku's life from a heart virus. Appearance Seventeen years into the future, wore a ripped Capsule Corporation jean jacket, ripped gray pants, a ripped red bandana, and boots. While on Earth, Trunks wore a green Capsule Corporation sweater, teal pants, and boots. Personality Relationships Bulma Son Gohan Son Goku Vegeta Mai Goku Black Trunks Abilities and Power Techniques * : *Masenko *Galick Cannon * : * : * : * : Transformations Super Saiyan Super Saiyan Third Grade After training in the Room of Spirit and Time, Trunks achieved a transformation that ascended beyond Super Saiyan known as Super Saiyan Third Grade. In this form, Trunks's body becomes more muscular and his golden hair extends. However, due to its bulky build and immense strength, Trunks's speed in decreased and due to this, he failed against defeating Perfect Cell. While transformed, he is referred to as . Super Saiyan 2 Trunks achieved Super Saiyan 2 during the ten years since he returned to the past, being able to get stronger than Gohan was at the Cell Game. Trunks in his full power as a Super Saiyan 2 has nearly the same amount of power as Goku as a Super Saiyan 3. However, he was not able to defeat Goku. He even stated he was fodder compared to Goku Black.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 15 Super Saiyan Rage After being defeated by Goku Black, Trunks transformed into Super Saiyan 2 in anger, creating Super Saiyan Rage, and he was determined to kill Black.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 61 History Past On May 12, Age 767, Trunks was with his mother when she found Gohan in an aircraft, so they could search for the Dragon Balls before Piccolo died by the artificial humans. Using the Dragon Radar, Gohan realized the Dragon Balls were in one location, so they went there to investigate. As they arrived, the Dragon Balls were used and became inactive due to Piccolo's death. As Gohan was screaming in sorrow for his master, Trunks was gazing at Mai as she and the rest of her gang were crawling away.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter Extra Edition Trunks the Story - The Lone Warrior Sometime later, Trunks, as a Super Saiyan, was sparring with Gohan, who had one arm. After their match, Trunks mentioned he looked like his father in the gi and it startled his mother. Gohan said he wore it because he wanted to get stronger than his father. Suddenly, the city was being destroyed and Gohan mentioned it was the artificial humans. Gohan got angry and transformed into a Super Saiyan. Gohan demanded that Trunks stayed but Trunks was determined to go along. Gohan then caused Trunks to go unconscious by chopping his neck.Dragon Ball Manga Chapter Trunks the Story - The Lone Warrior Sometime later, Trunks recovered and noticed Gohan was gone and was unable to fell his ki. He then went to the city to see Gohan on the ground dead. Trunks began to scream and cry as he pounded the ground. Three years later, Trunks returned home with a box he bought. Bulma was working on the time machine and said it would work but she was unable to test it during the eight month charge up. Trunks asked if it was necessary to return to the past because he had gotten stronger. Bulma responded saying he was naive and he was at the same strength as Gohan when he died however Trunks thought it was going to be different. Suddenly, a broadcast announced the artificial humans were attacking 300 km south of the Western Capital. Bulma did not want Trunks to go but he ignored her demand. He grabbed his sword before headed towards the location. Five days later in a small hospital near the Western Capital, Trunks realized he was unable to defeat the artificial humans and said he could not believe he managed to escaped. He also mentioned after he recovered, he would get in the time machine. Trunks asked if Goku was strong so Bulma responded he was and was able to give them bad when things got bad. Trunks said he wanted to see what his dad was like but Bulma warned him not to expect much. Sometime later, Trunks was given medicine and he mother wished him luck before he left in the time machine. Dragon Ball Z Artificial Humans Arc Cell Arc Interlude Resurrection 'F' Trunks questioned how the devastation could happen to his world. Suddenly, He was shocked when he noticed Black sensed his ki, so he grabbed his suit case of fluid and ran. While cautiously looking out for Black, Trunks was shot at by Black by several Black Power Balls and was hit. While on the ground, Black threatened his life, but Mai appeared and threw a flash grenade at Black. While he was blinded, Trunks and Mai ran away and went into hiding. Trunks thanked Mai for saving him, but she said if he died no one would save them, so he apologized.Resurrection F Dragon Ball Super "Future" Trunks Arc Anime Manga Both Trunks's won a video game they were playing with Goku, Vegeta, Beerus, and the Pilaf Gang. Young Trunks asked Big Trunks if the game was fun and Big Trunks agreed and stated he has not played a game in a while. After Beerus and Whis left because Beerus was angry for losing, Mai congratulated Big Trunks, but Big Trunks said Young Trunks did most the work. Trunks was watching Trunks and the Pilaf Gang play the video game when Goku suggested Trunks should go to bed early. Vegeta asked if those activities amused him, but Trunks said it has been a while since he was able to sit around with a care in the world. Goku and Vegeta told Trunks not to worry because when they defeat Black, his future will return to peace. Trunks then stated he wanted to take part with them because he would feel happier to bring peace back with his hands. Goku and Vegeta allowed this and Vegeta commanded Trunks to go to the Gravity Room the next morning. The next morning, Trunks was training with Vegeta in the Gravity Room.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 17 Later, Trunks was with Vegeta, Kibito, Old Kaioshin, and Bulma when Beerus, Whis, Kaioshin, and Goku arrived on Earth. When discussing Zuno contacting the Kaioshin Realm because the Kaio Zamasu asked about the Super Dragon Balls, Goku, and if it were possible to switch the bodies of a god and human, Bulma realized Goku Black would have to be someone else so Trunks stated Goku in his time died long ago. Whis then asked Trunks if Black wore Potara, so Trunks commented he wore one and when asked if he had the color he showed, Trunks remembered an encounter with Black and realized he wore the same color Potara.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 18 Afterwards, Whis realized the Kaioshin of Universe 10 was in danger so he and Beerus left to visit the Kaioshin. After they left, Trunks, Vegeta, Bulma, and Goku went inside Capsule Corporation. While inside, Pilaf stated he and the others gathered enough fuel for the time machine, meaning they could go into the future. Bulma then told Trunks to return if worked out, and he understood. Sometime later, Trunks, Vegeta, and Goku headed to the future and Goku had senzu. In the future, when arriving, Goku did not fell good coming out of the time machine because he looked outside. After noticing Black sensed them, Trunks decided to hide the time machine. After he put the time machine into a capsule, he noticed a black cat and realized who it was and followed the cat, leading him to Mai and he realized she was alive. Goku gave Trunks a sense and he gave it to her by kissing her. After she recovered, the two were glad to see each other. Mai asked if he returned to the past and Trunks responded saying thanks to his mother, he was able to return. She wondered why he returned and Goku responded saying he brought them to defeat Black. Lai thought it was Black but Trunks told her it was the real Goku. After Trunks introduced Mai to his father, Vegeta wanted the two to hide, but Trunks stated he wanted to fight, but Vegeta wanted him to protect the time machine and Mai because if something happened, he wanted them to return to the past. After Goku and Vegeta left to fight Black, Mai asked if they could do it, so Trunks said they could because they had strange power. Sometime later, Mai said Black was a Super Saiyan and Trunks mentioned he had not seen Black as a Super Saiyan in a while but he has gotten stronger than before. Later, as Vegeta was fighting Black, Trunks and Mai went to Goku's location and Trunks said he had a bad feeling about Black because his Super Saiyan had gotten stronger, so he requested that Black was finished off quickly. After Vegeta fired a Final Flash at Black, Black was moved out of the way by Zamasu and was healed by the latter because the Zero Humans Plan required them both.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 19 Other Media Games Playable Appearances Major Battles *Trunks vs. Freeza and Cold *Trunks vs. Cell *Trunks and Mai vs. Goku Black *Trunks, Goku, and Vegeta vs. Black and Zamasu *Trunks vs. Black and Zamasu *Trunks vs. Black and Zamasu *Trunks, Goku, and Vegeta vs. Zamasu *Trunks vs. Zamasu Trivia *Trunks's hobby is tinkering with machines. *Trunks's favorite food is convenience store bento. *Trunks's favorite vehicle is the time machine. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Earthlings Category:Martial Artists Category:Swordsmen Category:Resistance Category:Future Characters Category:Dragon Ball Z Characters Category:Dragon Ball Kai Characters Category:Dragon Ball Super Characters